Dr. No
Dr. No , the first James Bond film produced by EON Productions . The film is based on the book No Doctor . The film was released in 1962 and was produced by Albert R. Broccoli andHarry Saltzman . Sean Connery played James Bond and Ursula Andress was the Bond Girl. The title Dr. No reference to the eponymous villain played by Joseph Wiseman . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Origin title *3 Film Locations *4 Cast **4.1 Quest for the Bond Actor *5 Differences book and movie *6 Wallpapers Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' In the beginning of the film shows how three men ( the three blind mice called because they occur when the blind) in Jamaica , the local contact of the SIS , John Strangways murder, and his secretary. Hereafter veplaatst the film to London where the various protagonists from the world of Bond are introduced. Bond learns the casino Sylvia Trench over a game of baccarat chemin de fer . Bond is called upon by M to appear. During the interview made it clear that none of Federal impressed, except Mr. Bond is sent to Jamaica to investigate the murders.Additionally Strangways was with the CIA conducting an investigation into a mysterious jammer which launches at Cape Canaveral are sabotaged. Before his departure Bond still flirt withMiss Moneypenny and he goes with Sylvia Trench to bed. Upon arrival in Jamaica Bond appears to be. Shadowed by different people The driver of Bond also appears to be an opponent, but he refuses to talk and commits suicide with a cyanide capsule hidden in a cigarette. Bond then made contact with some friends Strangways and they tell him about a fisherman named Quarrel where Strangways worked with. Bond is looking for him, but Quarrel not trust him. When Quarrel followed by Bond is, hit the two in combat after Felix Leiter (CIA) intervenes and explains that they are all three on the same side. Then, at the bar tells Leiter about Dr. No a bauxite mine at the nearby and highly secure island Crab Key . This Dr. No possible would have something to do with the failures. Furthermore, there on the island a dragon life which no one dares to visit the island. Bond tries to find out about this Dr information. No and go talk to Professor Dent , one of the friends of Strangways. Dent says that Strangways minerals collects around Crab Key and Dent has investigated this. Here, however, turned out to be nothing special. Going on with it Dent then go secretly to Crab Key and get this mission to kill by leaving his hotel room. Loose a poisonous spider Bond Bond is then awakened by the spider on his arm, but is able to kill it. Bond continues his investigation. He visits the Governor and ask for the file on Dr. No.. Unfortunately, his secretary, Miss Taro to be., this file lost Moments later, it appears also that Miss Taro the pair eavesdrops. Bond asks her out, but on the way to her, he is chased by the three blind mice in a hearse. The blind mice driving during the chase into the ravine. Miss Taro clearly surprised when Bond appears alive at the door with her. The two go to bed together, after which he extradite her to the police. After this waiting Bond in her home until Professor Dent creeps both Federal and Taro to murder. After having heard Dent Bond kills him. The same evening Quarrel and Bond go to Crab Key to investigate the situation. After the night on the beach, they meet Bond girl Honey Ryder . Honey Ryder proves to visit to find. Shells island more This makes her a strange bird, she's smart and brave, but also very naive. Then the trio shot from the sea and they flee inland. In the evening they are attacked by the dragon, which is actually a fire-breathing tank appears to be. Quarrel is burned alive and Bond and Honey are taken prisoner. Arriving at the headquarters of Dr. No they are placed in a kind of room. There they are stunned by a hypnotic in their coffee. After this Dr. No see, for the first time, but his head is not yet visible. Later, they are invited to a dinner. Here Dr. No is his head for the first picture. He Bond offers to his organization called SPECTRE , to come to work. Bond refuses and after some mutual insults terminates Dr. No dinner. He is called away to the next rocket launch from Cape Canaveral to disturb while Bond beaten and thrown into a cell. Bond escapes and enters the reactor chamber and allow the reactor to overheat. There is a confrontation with Dr. No.. Bond with the doctor throws in the boiling water for cooling the reactor. The base is about to explode and Bond frees Honey chained and on the verge of drowning. The two escape together in a boat after a romantic final scene follows. [2] Origin title [ edit ] The title Dr. No reference to the eponymous villain. Film Locations [ edit ] *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg London , England *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Pinewood Studios in London , England *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Jamaica.svg Ocho Rios in Jamaica *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Jamaica.svg Kingston , Jamaica *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Jamaica.svg Dunn's River Falls in Jamaica *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Jamaica.svg Reynolds Bauxite Pier located in Ocho Rios in Jamaica Cast [ edit ] Quest for the Federal Actor [ edit ] James Bond was not widely known in 1961, the year that the producers Cubby Broccoli and Harry Saltzman were looking for an actor. They were looking for a famous person to make. Popular James Bond It was initially chosen for Cary Grant . When it appeared that he wanted to cooperate, a movie he fell off. Other actors who may be James Bond would play were Patric McGoohan , James Mason and David Niven . Last person who played James Bond in 1967 still in the unofficial Bond film Casino Royale . Ian Fleming himself wanted Noël Coward 's role as Dr.. Julius No, and David Niven for the role of James Bond. He knew them personally. According to producer Albert R. Broccoli Fleming himself would prefer Roger Moore as James Bond. He would eventually not play James Bond because he was in the successful television series The Saint starred as Simon Templar. In 1973 Moore was still playing in the Bond film Live and Let Die . The producers eventually found Sean Connery , a relatively unknown actor at the time. Connery was still be formed. His rough style of fighter was left intact. He only had to learn to spread easily between the glitterati to move. For that reason, he was taken by Ian Fleming to several upscale venues in and around London. Connery would play (seven films when the unofficial six films Never Say Never Again is included). Differences book and movie [ edit ] The plot line of the book is followed reasonably faithfully, with here and there some exceptions. Further details on neighborhoods a lot, such as: *In the novel, one tries to murder Bond with a centipede , while one in the movie tarantula used. *Felix Leiter and Professor Dent did not occur in the novel. The scene at the home of Miss Taro is also new. *In the book's Honey Chile Rider naked as she appears on the beach. In the movie she's in a bikini. *In the novel, Dr. No's main goal was to disrupt U.S. missile tests, while in the film also preparing to sabotage. Spaceflight *In the novel, Dr. No was bald, with two mechanical claws because his hands were cut off. By Tong In the film, he has full black hair and two mechanical iron hands, because he is the real lost by radioactive radiation. Instead of the Russians he works for SPECTRE. *In the novel, the cover of Dr. No's hideout was a guano trade. In the film, a bauxite mine. *The end of the film is very different to that of the novel. **In the novel Bond forced to submit to eventually take on a trail full of traps off a giant squid . This was not to film, and therefore it can be seen how Bond have escaped from the cell through an uphill road. **In the novel Dr. No by Federal slain by burying him. Among the guano In the film, Dr. No is boiling and possibly radioactive water. **In the novel Honey bound to be eaten. Draw a crab This turned out not to film because the crabs are not behaving as desired. Honey is therefore tied to the film before the flood. Backgrounds [ edit ] *The James Bond theme and the music for Dr. No composed by Monty Norman . John Barry arranged the James Bond theme in the end for the film, but his name was not in the credits. For years quarreling about who is now composed, because there are also rumors that Barry has just composed the theme. *James Bond shoot this film with a Walther PPK - PPK / S. Until Tomorrow Never Dies (1997), he has in almost every movie uses this weapon. *The cars used in the film are a Chevrolet Bel Air 1957 and a Sunbeam Alpine . Only in that last drive Bond himself. This car has no gadgets. *In Portugal, Italy and Sweden, the title of the film contained the words Licence to Kill . This created a problem in the release of the sixteenth film, then that film also Licence to Kill proved to be called. *At the beginning of the film, in which James Bond can be seen with a gun from a barrel of another gun (the famous "gunbarrel" scene, which can be seen at the beginning of each Bond movie is), is not Sean Connery to see, but the stuntman Bob Simmons . Only in Thunderball Connery did this scene itself. *There was a lot of criticism from fans of the Bond books, when it appeared that Bond in the film Professor Dent shot dead. In the original books by Ian Fleming Bond has just a dislike of cold-blooded murder. The makers of the film said that this scene was necessary to make that Bond really a "clear Licence to Kill "has. *''M'' says in the film that he is the head of MI7. According to the book, however, he is the head of MI6. This portion of the film is recorded later. *Some voices of actresses in this film, including those of Bond girl Ursula Andress , were later dubbed by Nikki van der Zyl . Andress is indeed a clear Swiss-German accent. *In the film, Bond takes a look at the portrait of the Duke of Wellington , which is painted by Francisco Goya . It would hang in the dining room of Dr. No.. This was a joke, because the painting was actually stolen all that the film was made. Incidentally, the painting was found in 1965 again. *The scene in which Bond wakes up with tarantula on his arm is one of the times when real fear of scarcity can be seen in the face of Bond. Otherwise, he laconically deal with danger. *The scene where Honey Rider emerges from the water was in 2002 again copied by Halle Berry in Die Another Day . In the movie Casino Royale in 2006 , we see Bond come from the sea in the same way. *Sylvia Trench is the first Bond girl in the film. Originally the plan was that she would always return in the sequels back. *''Major Boothroyd'' who gives Bond his gun is a reference to a real Major Boothroyd Ian Flemingh that during the Second World War has worked. *There is also a comic book appeared, based on the movie. It was signed by Norman Nodel and published by DC Comics . *Originally shooting James Bond with a Beretta . He needs his Beretta at the beginning of the film exchange for the Walther PPK . Category:1962 films